My Pants!
by Warrior Goddess of Insanity
Summary: Yesh.... Read this.... It be taito of course.... It be involving whip cream and ripped pants... enjoy...


See, read. This is taito. This is not pg-13. You've been somewhat warned.

My Pants!!!

"Taichi, you baka! What's with wrong with you! God, tackling me in my favorite pants! " Yama angrily forced the door to his apartment open. He yanked the key out of the lock and slammed the door in Taichi's face.

"I'm sorry Yama-kins, I didn't know they were your favorite pants," Tai pleaded, slowly opening the front door, and looking around for Yama. "Please don't be mad, I'll buy you a new pair."

"Damn you," Yama popped out of the laundry room, wearing only his boxers. He held up his pants for Taichi to see a long rip down the back. "I'm going to kill you Yagami!!" Yama then proceed to drop his pants and pick up the nearest weapon; can of whip cream.

"Now Yama-kins, we don't want to be hasty," Tai said backing up, trying to reach the door before Yamato became murderous.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. YAMA-KINS!!!!!!" Screamed the enraged Yamato as he dove at Taichi.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm SORRY!!!" Taichi ran as fast as he possible could but he could barely stay ahead of the murderous blonde.

"Come back here Taichi and die like a man!!"

Finally after about 30 minutes of chasing Yamato finally cornered the panting brunette in his bedroom.

"I'm really, really sorry Yamato," Taichi gasped as he tried to find a way to escape. "I'll do anything you won't as long as you don't hurt me."

Yamato got a far away look in his eyes right before he leaped on Tai, sending them both crashing onto Yama's bed.

"Anything Taichi." Yamato purred, running a hand down the terrified boys chest.

Taichi gulped, hard, but nodded, not realizing what he was getting himself into.

Yamato grabbed a scissor from the bed stand and cut away Tai's shirt, and pants, also leaving him in his boxers. Yama shook the can of whip cream a bit before dispensing it on his friends stomach in pretty swirly patterns.

"Yama what in the world!" Tai yelled, finally decided to protest, I guess Yamato's cutting of his clothes didn't clue him in.

Yama sat back, straddling Tai's waist, on his knees. "Taichi, if you don't stay quiet I will have to gag you." 

Tai gasped, "You wouldn't."

Yamato leaned over the side of his bed and dragged out a box filled with all the sex toys a bondage freak would want. He took out a ball gag and one of those really awesome leather hats. He put the cool hat on his head and the ball gag in Tai's mouth, making sure to tie the straps securely. He then took out some leather strips and tied Taichi, spread eagle style, to the bedposts. Yama smiled at his handiwork as Taichi moaned in distress.

Yama returned to licking of the whip cream, eliciting moans of pleasure from Taichi. When all the whip cream was gone, Yama moved his skill tongue in and out of Tai's belly button, as tai thrust his hips up, begging for Yama to turn his attention on his *cough* equipment. Yama calmly ignored his plea and moved up Taichi's body to his chest.

Yamato slowly began to lick at the tips of Tai's nipples. Waves of pleasure rippled over Taichi at this contact. Yama decided to add a little more pain to the mix, and bit Taichi's nipple, hard. Taichi's scream of shock was muffled by the gag. but Yama wasn't gonna let him rest. He had already moved to the other nipple and was treating it the same; waves of pleasure intermingled with short bursts of pain was sending Taichi's body into convulsions, he needed release so bad.

Finally Yama decided Tai had suffered enough over the pants. He picked up the scissors and cut off Taichi's boxers, releasing his erection to sway in the air.

But no, Yama was not gonna give in to Tai's pleading just yet. He tormented him for a few more minutes, licking and nipping at his thighs before moving onto the big finale. Yama licked Taichi's erection from base to end as Tai's body convulsed with pleasure. Taichi heard a loud peeping sound coming from down the hall, and Yamato paused in his movements. 

"Oh good, the laundry's done, now I can wash my pants," Yama happily got off Tai, took off his hat and dropped it on Tai's stomache. He leaned over Tai and kissed him lightly on the nose. "Now you better think about how bad you were today for ripping my pants." Yama kissed his nose one more time before getting up to take the clothes out of the laundry.

Poor Taichi, was left on the bed in shock. After a few minutes the shock wore of and his brain began to work again. He quickly summed up the situation: He was tied to the bed of his best friend/S&M obsessy, his clothes were in tatters, he was extremly sticky because of the whipcream, he had almost had sex with another guy and he was as hard as a tree.

Today was not a good day for Taichi Yagami. 


End file.
